


Kitsune's Ōkami

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Naruto is Kitsune's Ōkami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: Inspired by 'From Square 1' by Mistlan. What would happen if Naruto was given the Jōnin-level ANBU written entrance exam by mistake? What if he passed with no wrong answers? Well, lets find out.





	

**~*Naruto’s P.O.V.*~**

‘ **FUCK!!!** Why does the 1st part have to be a written test. I suck at those. And I have to be sitting at the end of the row, near Izumo and Kotetsu. Even worse, those 2 are watching me. **DAMN IT!!!** ’ I thought. A few minutes later, the proctor introduced himself as Ibiki Morino, explained the rules of this exam, and passed out the tests. As soon as he said to start, I flipped the test over and the first thing I saw was **Jōnin-level ANBU Entrance Exam**. ‘Huh? This is the test I’m supposed to be doing right? Ah to hell with it, even if it ain’t, I’m doing it any.’ Looking at Ibiki-san with an ‘Are you kidding me, this ain’t the right test stupid’ look, to which he, Izumo, and Kotetsu responded with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Looking at my test, I read and answered the questions the best I could. ‘ **Question 1: What is ANBU abbreviated for?** Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.

**Question 2: What tasks are ANBU known to do?** Mainly assassinations, being bodyguards, and conflicts in foreign countries. Also known to: protect the village from exceptional threats, take on high-risk missions behind enemy lines, deal with A and S-Ranked missing-nin, tracking, surveillance, missions requiring specially trained ninja, and interrogations/torturer to learn valuable information for the village.

**Question 3: What are the 7 divisions of ANBU and their specialization in alphabetical order?** Bear Division: Protection and Investigation. Cat Division: Stealth and Assassination. Dragon Division: Organization and Gathering; considered team leaders. Falcon Division: The hunt and disposal of missing-nin; they are considered as Hunter-nin. Frog Division: Medical and Crisis. Owl Division: Stealth and Information Retrieval. Wolf Division: Torture and Interrogation.

**Question 4: Give a detailed description of each of the following jutsu: _Kage Bunshin, Tajū Kage Bunshin, Kaze no Yaiba, Raikiri, Mikazuki no Kai, Shosen,_ and _Hiraishin_. _Kage Bunshin:_** B-Ranked Ninjutsu, Bunshinjutsu, Supplementary. Creates solid clones of the user. When dispelled, the user gains the clones knowledge. _**Tajū Kage Bunshin:**_ A-Ranked Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Bunshinjutsu, Supplementary. Creates a few hundred Kage Bunshin. _**Kaze no Yaiba**_ : A-Ranked Fūton Ninjutsu, Offensive, Short to mid-range. Creates a blade out of wind which, being wind, makes it impossible to block. However, unlike the _**Kamaitachi no Jutsu**_ , this Jutsu requires no tool. _**Mikazuki no Kai:**_ A-Ranked Kenjutsu, Offensive, Short range. The user creates 3 _**Kage Bunshins**_ , which attacks the enemy along with them in a complicated sword-dancing pattern to confuse the opponent. _**Shosen Jutsu:**_ A-ranked Medical Ninjutsu, Supplementary, Short range. By concentrating chakra to the hand, the user is able to sever the opponent's muscle fibers at the point of contact. _**Hiraishin no Jutsu:**_ S-ranked, Supplementary, All ranges. The jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage and the reason behind his nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha”. This jutsu allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed.

**Question 5: What Ninjutsu are ANBU known to use the most?** _**Kanashibari no Jutsu, Karada no Haijo, Jigyakkou no Jutsu, Kazekiri, Doton - Otoshi Buta,**_ and _**Shichuu Shibari**_.’ ‘Wait, that was only 5 questions not 9.’ My eyes widened at my next thought, ‘ **I DO HAVE THE WRONG TEST!!!** ’ Raising my hand, I got Ibiki-san’s attention. “What is it, Gaki?” “I have the wrong test.”

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

Raising an eyebrow at that, Ibiki stormed over to where Naruto was sitting. Grabbing Naruto’s test and looking over it, he began to turn red. Dragging him out of his seat, over and through the doorway, Ibiki turned to Izumo and Kotetsu when he felt their hands on his shoulders. “Follow me.”

Turning to the rest of the room; he said, “I’ll be back. I need to talk to this brat’s Jōnin-sensei about wasting his,” points at Naruto, “and my time. This brat should already be a Jōnin and in ANBU by now.” Turning away from the shocked room, Ibiki dragged Naruto by the back of his shirt all the way to the Jōnin lounge where Kakashi was located with the 2 hooligans following.


End file.
